Some computer-based cognitive training exercises use audible stimuli to invoke a response from a participant, where a sound, such as a word or phoneme, is presented, and the participant is required to respond in some way, e.g., by identifying the sound. In some of these exercises, the stimulus sounds may be presented in various ways to affect the ease or difficulty with which the sounds may be perceived, e.g., by modulating the sound's volume, speed of delivery, and so forth. However, these techniques are only used in auditory-based training.
Thus, improved systems and methods for cognitive training are desired.